OWL POST: Hermione Granger & Lisa Turpin
by LisaTurpin1
Summary: Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) and Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) :: NOT A MARY SUE :: send each other owl-post about life as fifth years during Hogwarts.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Title: Owl-Post: Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) and Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) (1/?)

Author Name: Lisa Turpin

Author email: RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Both Hermione Granger and Lisa Turpin belong to J K Rowling, along with everything else that is mentioned!

Author's Note: Me and my best friend, Emma are writing owl-post (Letters By Post) to each other, she acts as Hermione Granger and I act as Lisa Turpin and we have become friends and write to each other about what is happening in Hogwarts.

Dedicated: To my best friend, Emma! Who is doing this owl-post letters with me!

**Dear Lisa Turpin,**

I am so happy I got 100% on my charms test. I just love tests and school, don't you? I sent my mum and dad owl-post, sent from Hedwig. My mum and dad were so happy that they had a glass of red wine; it's very posh, of course!

I wish there was a common room for Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, that would be great, I would be able to see you all the time!

When I went to Hogsmeade, I saw a poster – saying that there will be a new flavor added to Bertie Botts Every-flavor beans. Ron asked me, what I liked best out of:

Bertie Botts Every-flavor beans,

Chocolate frogs,

Pumpkin pasties,

Cauldron cakes,

Droobles best blowing gum,

Liquorice wands.

But they are all my favorites! But then, Ron said, "Was that question too _hard_ for you?" 

I replied, "Of course not!" And then, I said, "My favorite is Droobles best blowing gum, because chewing gum helps you think and work hard."

As you can tell gum is not Ron's favorite, if it was he would be smart – but not smarter than me! Which is your favorite?

I cannot believe Ron; he keeps forgetting the password for the Gryffindor's common room, recently! So, tomorrow I am going to go to the library to find a spell book, so I can do a spell on Ron to make him more useful, what do you think?

Write soon

Hermione Granger 

**P.S.** I hope I can see you in the library and can I please have a photo of you? Thank you!

**__**

*

**__**

**_NO FLAMES!_**__

**_FLAMES _**_ARE **NOT** WELCOMED! _

If, you **DON'T LIKE** this narrative – FIRSTLY, WHY DO YOU READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT? _DON'T READ IT THEN!_ SECONDLY, **_DON'T FLAME ME_**! If, you **DO LIKE** this narrative – By, all means **READ** and _ENJOY_! Also, **REVIEW** – as long as if they **ARE POSITIVE COMMENTS**!

Sorry! It's just that I **_don't_** **ACCEPT** _flames_!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Title:** Owl-Post: Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) and Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) (2/?)

**Author Name:** Lisa Turpin

**Author email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** Both Hermione Granger and Lisa Turpin belong to J K Rowling, along with everything else that is mentioned!

**Author's Note:** This is Lisa's reply written by myself! Hope you enjoy it! 

**Dedicated:** To my lovely reviewers! This chapter is especially for you! If you want more, review and tell me so!

**Dear Hermione,**

            How are classes? Exams are in a month, aren't they? Have you started revising for them yet? I expect you have, I will have to start soon probably in two weeks.

            Why I am writing this to you, I don't know since we are both under the same roof! But, we decided we would write to each anyway, same building or not, I think that's a nice idea. I like receiving post especially when you don't know if you are going to or not every morning when the owls soar through and just drop post in front of you when you are still eating breakfast! I mean Hagrid sends Harry owl-post even though they are on the same grounds, but Hagrid lives outside the school so I guess it is different in a way.

            What lessons do you have? I have all the main subjects; well we all do: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. But, I mean as in the extra subjects you can chose in your third year, I dropped one at the end of third year and I've kept all the rest, I only chose a few; unlike you. I take: Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures (Of Course, That's How We Met) and Muggle Studies. I use to take Arithmancy but I dropped it, I wasn't fond of the subject. I know you love Arithmancy; I found it too hard and complicated. I know you walked out on Divination during one lesson, I never thought you would such a thing!

            It's my birthday at the end of this month, April 24 (Wednesday)! I am finally going to become fifteen, I am _still_ fourteen! Whereas _you_ were fifteen bonkers ago, well actually last year September 19, but – that was at the beginning of the new school year and we hadn't become friends yet. Famous Harry Potter is just about three weeks older than you!

            I remember we met in Care of Magical Creatures just before the Christmas holidays and we were set as partners for the day's lesson working together on a Mooncalf and we got on really well and soon became friends.

            As you know I have Herbology with your archenemy, in other words, Draco Malfoy. We have been set as partners to work on our new term project together. Malfoy and me have chosen to do 'Flutterby Bushes', all I know so far is that it quivers and needs pruning; we are going to do a library session together soon to work on our 'Flutterby Bushes' project. Today in Herbology, Malfoy asked me about you, I can still remember our conversation:

            'How can you be friends with Granger?' He asked me.

'How can you _not_ be friends with her?' I said to him.

'Well, she's a bushy-haired, bucked-teeth, very haughty, extremely bossy, sharp tongue, and a terribly insufferable know-it-all and a teacher's –'

'Okay, I get the picture that maybe her outside image apart from her being extremely clever and studious but inside you don't know the real Hermione.'

'And how would you get to know the real Granger?' Malfoy said, 'She tags along with Potter and the Weasel!'

'Why would you want to know how to get to know the real her?' I asked him, 'If I didn't know better I would have thought you secretly liked her – and anyway this has nothing to do with Harry or Ron, unless you only dislike Hermione just because she hangs around with them.'

'A Malfoy like a Mud –'

I glared at him. 'Just don't say it, Malfoy!'

'Fine, a _muggle-born_.'

'There's more to people than just their blood, I mean other wizards and witches say "you're a pureblood it's easy for you" to me, but it isn't when people like _you _go around throwing insults disgracing the rest of the pureblood side.'

'_I_ don't go around _disgracing_ the pureblood side!' He said outraged, 'I'm what you call the purest blood side and I'm proud of it, I'm not muggle-loving fools like the Weasely's!'

'The Weasely's are how all the pureblood families should be!' I said hotly, 'and you shouldn't judge them because of their amount of money either!'

'If you weren't so wealthy I would have said you were just like them!'

'Well, I rather be like their side of the pureblood's than your family!'

'Why don't you go and hang around with the famous trio then?'

'There's more to you than we all know, your spitefulness is _your _outside image and there's your true person inside you that no one knows – even your friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy.'

'They aren't my friends, Crabbe and Goyle stick by me all the time because they have to because my father is friends with theirs, Blaise is somewhat more of a friend but he is too busy chasing the female population and Pansy is just some drooling puppy who'll never go away even after some spiteful things I said to her!'

'Does that mean you don't have any true friends then?'

'I guess, Blaise can be sometimes fun to hang around with but that's all.'

'Well, maybe if you're nicer to people then you will have some friends if people noticed you've changed, you can still keep your I-own-the-school image but just don't go round throwing insults at people.' I said to him, 'to tell you the truth I think the real Malfoy is starting to open up.'

'Wish you weren't so damn wise, Turpin.'

I smiled. 'Lisa'

'Fine, Lisa if only you call me Draco.'

'Okay – Draco, if you start being kinder to this girl sitting next to you and speaking to you right at this moment then you might soon realize you've made a true friend!'

'_You?_' He said, 'Me be friends with someone who is friends with the boy-who-lived and his friends?'

'You got that right!'

He winked at me. 'We'll have to see.'

We had to stop talking then because Professor Sprout threatened to take five points of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Please don't be mad at me for saying that Malfoy – I mean Draco secretly liked you. Also, you can show Harry and Ron this letter but Harry will probably think I've turned crazy and Ron will probably beat Draco up for manipulating me into liking him as a friend. I'm not joking either – you know what Ron's like!

            That reminds me, the next and final Quidditch match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, isn't it? 

To tell you the truth I don't half mind Draco as much as I use too. We do sometimes get along with each other; you'll probably think I've turned into a maniac now like Harry and Ron – if you show them this letter about me getting along with Draco. Well – Malfoy to them – and you. 

Back to Quidditch – all the same, I prefer Gryffindor to win than Slytherin and Harry and Ron – including you will kill me if I said I preferred Slytherin to win! Anyway, wish Harry the best of luck for me!

By the way, how are the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter and his dear friend, Ron Weasely doing? I haven't talked to them in ages! I see them in some classes and sometimes, Harry in Quidditch practice, but it's been a while since I've actually talked to them!

You remember, Penelope Clearwater, a fellow Ravenclaw, who was Percy Weasely's girlfriend, well she wrote an article about everything that ever happened in her years at Hogwarts in 'Witch Weekly' and she wrote a paragraph in the point of view of Harry Potter's friends, meaning you and Ron! It was a really beautiful paragraph and it was also slightly sad: 

When you're eleven years old going off on your own to live at a boarding school you feel a thrill of independency. When you're eleven years old and you help your two best friends fight the evilest person in the world and make it out unscathed…you get the thrill of feeling indestructible. When you're twelve years old and you're near death, but your friends save you…the thrill of overcoming anything overwhelms you. Invincibility. When you're thirteen and you help to save an escaped convict who was wrongly accused…you feel the thrill of righteousness. You're fourteen and your best friend is facing the hardest challenge of his young adult life. You help him prepare for the worst…you feel the thrill of companionship. And then, in a heartbeat, you lose all of those feelings. You learn the hard way that things can…and will hurt you. You learn the hard way that your friends won't live forever. You learn the hard way you're not invincible.

Well, this is the longest letter I've ever written; I hope you can match my standards! Hope you can owl-post me soon if you aren't to caught up with your studies! 

Love from,

**Lisa T (Turpin)**

(Ravenclaw House)

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

**P.S.** Tell Harry for me that I love Hedwig, she's beautiful! Ask Harry if you can borrow her when you send me your letter, I would _love_ to see her again!

*

The "when I was eleven…" is **© G*Ness**, it is in her story * On the Way to Infinity *! It's a beautiful paragraph, isn't it? Give full credit to **G*Ness** for that, I was just borrowing that for my first chapter! I promise you I have permission from her!


End file.
